1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved clamping assembly adapted for releasably connecting a mobile, free standing support stand (e.g., a wheeled stand for supporting intravenous fluids and related equipment) to a patient transfer device such as a gurney, bed or wheelchair in such manner as to securely couple the support stand and permit movement of the transfer device and stand in unison by a single attendant. More particularly, the invention concerns such a clamping assembly which preferably includes a clamp body having a pair of spaced apart, opposed jaws cooperatively defining a recessed area for receiving therein the upright standard forming a part of the support stand, with the body also including at least one upstanding, elongated, transversely oriented connector element adapted to mount the clamp body onto the tubular IV pole adapters typically found on gurneys, beds and wheelchairs.
2. Description Of the Prior Art
One of the most common tasks in a hospital is that of transporting sitting or recumbent patients between wards or to various locations in the hospital. In many cases, such patients are undergoing intravenous fluid therapy, and it is important to transfer the IV assembly along with the patient, in order to eliminate the necessity of terminating the IV infusion during transport. Typical IV assemblies include a free standing, wheeled support stand having a castered base with an upright standard, the latter having one or more limbs adjacent the upper end thereof.
One response to this problem is to use two attendants for the patient transfer, one to push and guide the patient transfer device (e.g., a gurney, mobile bed or wheelchair), while the other attendant pushes and guides the IV assembly. Obviously, this is a costly approach, and is extremely inefficient from the standpoint of manpower utilization.